Songfics for ships
by Beccab713
Summary: Okay, so I'm doing a bunch of different songs for different couples from the Percy Jackson Series, cannon or not. If you want me to do a specific couple, PM me or review the story with the couple and the song to go with it. The song doesn't have to make sense for the couple, just so you know. I don't own PJO or HOO and this story is going to be rated T just because I'm paranoid.
1. Jasper

**So this is my new story :) I'm going to be doing a bunch of songfics for different Percy Jackson ships! This is going to be really fun! So here's the very first one; A Jasper songfic to my new favorite song by my favorite band, Secondhand Serenade.**

**A twist in my story**

_Slow down,_

_The world isn't watching us break down,_

_It's safe to say we are alone now,_

_We're alone now,_

Jason and I were running. We were running away from camp for a week. It's funny what people will do for heroes. We had to get away from everything and everybody; every little detail was driving me nuts. We couldn't get anytime alone. People were constantly coming up to us, "Is it true that this happened on your quest?" "I hope im in the same cabin as you are when I get claimed." even, "I wish I had your boyfriend." It was sickening. We got Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus Cabin to help us. They created a fake monster that we had to hunt down and kill. Chiron didn't like the idea, but I think the graphics on Leo's little machine helped convince him. So we're here now. We've got tents and enough food to last us the week. We're about two miles away from Camp Half-Blood. I think it's finally safe to say that we're alone now.

_Not a whisper,_

_The only noise is the receiver,_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence,_

_So please just break the silence,_

Rummaging through the bag that Leo said had something "important" in it, I found a cell phone. It didn't look right though, it had some kind of green glow around it. That meant that it was either radioactive or something only a Hephaestus kid could make. I dialed Annabeths number and waited a few seconds. About ten seconds go by and Leo's voice picks up. "Hey Piper, this is an automated message from Leo. You and Jason are probably out in the woods by now, wondering why I gave you this glowing cell phone. I think that you'll be very happy to know that the Hephaestus cabin has finally made a cell phone that is safe to use by Demigods. Well, I can't really explain it now because Hazel's calling me over to the dining pavilion. See you guys in a week! Have fun, but not too much fun. Leo out!" And the phone went silent. I look over at Jason and from the look on his face he heard what the message said. One, two, three seconds go by before we both burst out laughing. This was going to be a fun week.

_Our whispers turn to shouting,_

_The shouting turns to tears,_

_And your tears turned into laughter,_

_And it takes away our fears,_

Oh gods, it was the first night and we were fighting over what to do in the tent. Since it was already dark out, we didn't really have much of a choice of what to do. At first we were whispering, then we started shouting. I mean, it wasn't a really serious fight, it was actually kind of playful. I said that we should go outside and watch the stars, but Jason said we should sit in the tent and just talk. When I was talking Jason reached over and tickled me, causing me to go into a full laughing fit. My laughter turned into tears, I was having so much fun. He stopped tickling me and we just layed there, side by side in the tent, laughing. I think we were kind of nervous to spend a whole week together. I mean, there was the risk that someone could figure out where we were and come looking for us. And we _really_ didn't want that to happen. Spending our first night here together, though, was peaceful and fun. It only took a bit of laughter to make all of our fears go away.

_So you see,_

_This world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe,_

_The same air as you do,_

_The day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

In the morning I woke up before Jason. I was really enjoying just looking at him, but alas, he had to wake up. "Hey Pipes." He said when he saw me. I just layed my head down on his chest. He reached over for my bag and took my ipod out. He clicked play on the song that was already playing. Apparently he knew the song, because he started to stand up and sing along. He pulled me up by my hands and we were dancing around the tent. When the chorus came along, we had our foreheads pressed up against each other and were singing along with it. "_So you see/ This world doesn't matter to me/ I'll give up all I had just to breathe/ The same air as you do/ The day that I die/ I can't take my eyes off of you."_ I smiled at him and looked right into his eyes. He closed the space between us, kissing me full on the mouth. We were about to go into full make-out-mode, but Jason's stomach growled. "Come on, Jason." I say, breaking the kiss, "Let's go get something to eat before you eat me." He smiles and follows me out of the tent.

_And I'm longing,_

_The words to describe how I'm feeling,_

_I'm feeling inspired,_

After breakfast we went swimming in the swamp a little ways away. My sister Amy, the only sister I told about the week away, let me borrow her tye-dye bikini that looked great on me. Jason had his blue and pink board shorts on. "You look like cotton candy." I told him when we came out of the tent from changing. "Thanks, I take it you like cotton candy then?" He joked with me. I kissed him. When we broke apart, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I love it."

_My world just flipped, turned upside down,_

_And turned around, _

_Say what's that sound?_

We were sitting around the campfire that night, just cuddling and listening to the fire crackle. My head was up against his bare chest, since we were still in our bathing suits. I could hear the rhythmic sound of his heart beat.

_It's my heart beat,_

_It's getting much louder,_

_My heartbeat,_

_is stronger than ever,_

When I was cooking breakfast the third morning, Jason came out of the tend and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart was getting louder and louder, I could hear it. It was stronger than ever. I turned around and kissed his very kissable lips.

_I'm feeling so alive,_

_I'm feeling so,_

_Alive._

We were running around this field we found on our fifth day there. I felt so alive. Jason was chasing me. He caught me and picked me up bride-style. I was laughing, and so was he. It really was a great day to be alive.

_And our whispers turn to shouting,_

_The our shouting turns to tears,_

_And your tears turned into laughter,_

_And it takes away our fears. _

That night, we were sitting around the campfire again, when Jason leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I love you." He told me. We'd never said 'I love you' before. I always thought we had passed that stage. It felt really nice to hear him say that. I wanted to hear it again. "What was that? I didn't hear you." I teased him. "I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU PIPER McLEAN!" He yelled. I could feel tears of joy rushing to my eyes. To shut him up, I kissed him. It was so nice to be out here, alone with Jason.

_So you see,_

_This world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe,_

_The same air as you do,_

_The day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

Jason and I actually had to pack up our things the next day. We had to leave the day after, so we kept out just enough food for breakfast, and slept in our clothes for tomorrow. We stayed up most of the night talking and kissing; mostly kissing. He shimmied over to where I was laying down on my side, facing him. He grabbed me by the waist and leaned into my ear and sang, "_So you see/ This world doesn't matter to me/ I'll give up all I had just to breathe/ The same air as you do/ The dat that I die/ I can't take my eyes off of you."_ I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "I love you too, Jason." before we fell asleep.

_I'm finally waking up,_

_A twist in my story,_

_It's time I opened up,_

_And let your love right through me_

We hiked the two miles back to camp the next morning. At one point, I got on Jasons back and he carried me. I was so tired, since we never really got much sleep the night before. I finally felt myself waking up when he put me down and planted a kiss on my lips. I'm completely honest when I say that I never thought I would get a boy like Jason. I guess you can say, he's the twist in my story.

_That's what you get,_

_When you see your life through someone esle's eyes,_

_That's what you get,_

_That's what you get._

We were back at camp really soon. Everyone was waiting for us when we arrived. I could see Leo and Hazel looking all cute, and my half-sister Amy, winking at us. I felt like I was seeing my life through someone else's eyes. These people were my life, my family. Jason hugged me and led me to my cabin to help unpack.

_So you see,_

_This world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe,_

_The same air as you do,_

_The day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

**I hope you guys liked it! It's one of my favorite songs :) The enxt chapter is going to be A lazel story... I love Leo and Hazel! 3 **

**i DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**

**~Becca**


	2. Lazel

**So this chapter is going to be Lazel- Leo & Hazel. Please note: Although this takes place _during _Mark of Athena, I can assure you that there will be NO SPOILERS!**

**The song's going to be Thunder by Boys like girls. Enjoy!**

_Today's a winding road,_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, (Woah-oh-oh-oh)_

_Today, in the blink of an eye,_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why,_

_I tried,_

Aboard the _Argo II, _every one was sleeping. Every one except Leo, that is. He was concentrating on getting the ship to Rome, when a bunch of thick storm clouds made it difficult for him to see. _Darn clouds, _Leo thought,_ Now I have to swerve in and out so I can see._ And so he did. He swerved left, then right, then left again, then right again. "Leo?" A sleepy voice said from behind him. It was Hazel. She had on a dark night gown and her hair was down in its beautiful curls. She was holding something in her hands. "Hey Hazel. What's going on?" He whispered to her. "Nothing," She replied. She didn't meet his eyes. "I just couldn't sleep. Then this landed on my face when it fell." She refered to the thing in her hand. Leo could see it was a photograph. She walked up to him and showed him. It was of her and Sammy. The picture was black and white, but he could see why Frank and Hazel thought that he was Sammy. The resemblance is definitely there."I honestly don't know why I kept this picture, Leo. Sammy grew up. He got married after I died and had kids of his own. That's why you're here. I just want to... let go." "Well," Leo said." Why don't you?" He gestured towards the railing over the side of the ship. Leo walked Hazel over and watched as she dropped the picture into the clouds.

_I tried to read between the lines,_

_I tried to look in your eyes,_

_I want a simple explanation,_

_For what I'm feeling inside,_

_I gotta find a way out,_

_Maybe there's a way out._

Hazel woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She finally let go of her past. She sat up in bed, wondering why she'd ever tried to hold on to the past. She remembered trying to read between the lines when she was told that Sammy had never forgotten her. What did that mean? He grew up, got married, had kids and died. He must've forgotten her eventually. She left when she was thirteen, there was no way he could still remember her when she was that young. Last night, she tried looking Leo in the eyes. She wanted to see if she got that same feeling that she got whenever she looked into Sammy's eyes. The feeling was there, only stronger. There had to be a simple explanation for that feeling, right? There had to be a way that she couldn't fall for another Valdez boy.

_Your voice,_

_Was the soundtrack of my summer,_

_Do you know you're unlike any other,_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said,_

_Your eyes,_

_Are the brightest of all the colors,_

_Do you know you're unlike any other,_

_You'll always be my thunder, _

_So bring on the rain,_

_And bring on the thunder._

She was sitting there talking to Frank with that angelic voice of hers. Why does she have to be with him? I guess you can say that he got a bit distracted because there was a roll of thunder, and he didn't realize that the clouds were getting darker and darker as they sailed. Jason and Piper came over, holding hands, and Jason told him to go above the clouds for a few minutes, so they don't get caught in the storm. Everyone went back to their rooms, leaving Leo to his controls. Hazel came out a little later. Her golden eyes were glistened with tears, and Leo wanted to know why. "Hazel, what's wrong?" He asked her in a concerned voice. "N-Nothing Leo. F-Frank and I just broke up." She started crying all over again. Leo put the ship on autopilot and went to the other side of the room where Hazel was. She sat down on the couch that was there and kept crying. Leo put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "It's alright Hazel. I'm sure you'll find someone else." He told her. "I-It's not that. Now Frank doesn't trust me to carry the wood. He doesn't trust me with his life anymore." She was still crying. Hazel really was unlike any girl Leo has ever known. Most girls would be upset about the break up, not about the fire wood. Then, when the ship went back below the clouds again, the rain came.

_Today's a winding road,_

_Tell me where to start,_

_Tell me something I don't know, (woah-oh-oh-oh)_

_Today I'm on my own,_

_I can't move a muscle and i can't pick up the phone,_

Hazel sat in her cabin, thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about her old life, and how she got a new start with Camp Jupiter, with Frank. Now she was all alone. Her little visits with Leo made her really happy. That feeling she got in her stomach with Sammy was there with Leo, only stronger. Frank didn't trust her any more. That's the only thing that really upset her at the moment. When he broke up with her, it was so sudden, she felt like her muscles weren't working, and she couldn't do anything but sit there and look at him. "I think it's for the best." He had said. "You'll be so much happier, Hazel." He tried to play it off like it was her who was benefiting from them breaking up. Maybe she was already, though, and she didn't realize it.

_Yeah I'm itching for the tall grass,_

_Im longing for the breeze,_

_I need to step outside,_

_Just to see if I can breathe,_

_I gotta find a way out,_

_Maybe there's a way out,_

Leo felt like he was in prison. He couldn't take it any more on this ship. And considering _he_ made it, that was saying wanted to see the tall grass, feel that cool breeze on his face. He wanted to step outside. When they finally got off of this ship, he would be glad. When he thought of outside, he usually thought about campfires. He used to dream about them all the time. After what happened with his mom, though, he couldn't even think about fire without getting a funny feeling. Speaking of funny feelings, there was always that feeling he got around Hazel. It wasn't that guilty feeling, though. It was a nice feeling. He felt protective over her, because he really did care.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer,_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_And I said,_

_Your eyes,_

_Are the brightest of all the colors,_

_I don't wanna ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_So bring on the rain, _

_and bring on the thunder._

There it was again, that Thunder. Hazel didn't feel safe on the ship, even though Leo built it. That's the thing, though, she felt completely safe with Leo. _He really is unlike any other_, Hazel though as she sat, watching Leo one night. It was just them in the room, everyone else had gone to bed. His eyes always had that glint in them when he worked, nothing like the way he looked when he looked at her. When we saw her, his eyes lit up. It wasn't just a little glint. She was doing the unthinkable, finally. She was letting another Valdez boy into her heart. Thunder clapped again and Hazel stood up, walking over to where Leo was and standing by his side, the only place she felt safe now. _Bring on the thunder,_ Hazel thought as she hugged Leo.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope,_

_I'm wrapped up in vines,_

_I think we'll make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning,_

_Let me feel you in my veins,_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain._

They were going back to Camp Half-Blood, all of them. They had survived the war; the battles, the monsters, everything. They were heading home. Leo was steering his ship, a grin spread across his face. "Hey Leo." Hazel said from the doorway. She looked like she was walking on a tightrope, she had one foot in front of the other. Leo didn't know why, but he felt as though he was wrapped in vines, like we couldn't move. He remembered the last thing he said to Hazel, right before they won the battle. _Hazel, you've gotta give me some time. We can make it out together Hazel, just give me some time._ Leo had lived up to his promise. They made it out together, all in one piece. Afer Frank saw him and Hazel talking one night, he'd been really distant. Hazel walked over to where Leo stood, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. It felt like a firework when they kissed. He could feel her in his veins, everything she'd been though; her pain, her love, her happiness. Leo and Hazel came to the same conclusion. They were both in love.

_Your voice,_

_was the soundtrack of my summer,_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_And I said,_

_Your eyes,_

_Are the brightest of all the colors,_

_I don't wanna ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_So bring on the rain,_

_Oh baby bring on the pain,_

_And listen to the thunder._

**_So this is like on eof my favorite songs. I'm too lazy to take it off of the italic font so I'm keeping it. Bye! Review and favorite people!_**

**_I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO_**

**_~Becca_**


	3. Peo

**This is going to be a, as much as I think that this ship is awkward, a Piper and Leo songfic.**

_Beauty Queen of only 18,_

_She, had some trouble with herself,_

_He was always there to help her,_

_She, always belonged to someone else,_

Leo stood at Half-Blood Hill, staring and watching as Jason and Piper fought. This had been going on for months now. After they got off of _Argo II,_ things had been so different between them, like they were always trying to pick a fight with each other. But the sick part was, Leo was enjoying every minute of it. It's not like he was a son of Ares and thought that fights were a source of entertainment. No. The problem with Leo was... He was in love with his best friend. It wasn't his fault that Piper kept going back to Jason. He was honestly always there for her. When she and Jason had a new fight, he offered his shoulder to cry on. At the end of the day, however, she always belonged to someone else.

_I drove for miles and miles,_

_And I wound up at your door,_

_I've had you so many times,_

_But somehow I want more._

"Thanks for driving me home." Piper said, fresh tears springing to her eyes. They just got back from Jason's funeral. As sad as it was, Jason risked his life to save Piper in the middle of one of their fights. Then they got him. "It's not a problem Piper. Remember, you'll always be my best friend." Leo said. Piper leaned over and put her head on Leo's shoulder. _I should do it,_ he thought, _I should make my move on her now, before she goes back to him._ That's when he remembered that Jason wasn't there anymore for her to go back to. It was just Leo now. So, without a second thought, Leo leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back and Leo could feel her tears running in between their cheeks. Leo broke away. Piper was looking into his eyes with an innocent look in her eyes, like she was surprised. Did she really not know? "Piper I-" He started, but was cut off by her lips again. They spent several minutes just sitting there, holding each other, until Leo spoke up. "Piper... I know it probably isn't the right time to tell you... but I'm in love with you. I've just never had the chance to tell you." Leo said in a small voice. Piper looked at him directly in his eyes. "You've always had me Leo. I was just afraid that leaving Jason was a mistake." She whispered. He leaned in and closed the gap between them.

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will... be loved,_

_And she will... be loved,_

After that night they kept seeing each other. Pipers roommate, Stella, was always asking where she disappeared to at night, to which she would only reply, "I'm seeing someone." and run off. She would pack a quick over the shoulder bag full of what Stella thought were just clothes. What she didn't know, however, was Piper was secretly packing her bags to she could live with Leo. She would meet him on the corner of her street in the busy city, waiting there. It didn't matter if it was pouring rain, Leo was always waiting there for her. There were tons of girls in New York City with short hair and braids with Pipers fashion sense, but the thing that made sure Leo recognized Piper was her broken smile. That same sad look in her eyes was always there after Jason died. He always thought it was just because she lost a dear friend, when in reality, it was because she still felt guilty that they fought so much. So, everyday when Piper got to Leo's apartment, she snuggled up to him on his couch and he always asked, "Do you want to stay a while?"

_Tap on my window, knock on my door,_

_I want to make you feel beautiful,_

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore,_

One day, Piper was sleeping, just sleeping, when Leo came to her door and knocked. Stella woke up and ran to get the door. After he explained what he was doing at her house so early, she ushered him inside Pipers room and closed the door. Leo walked towards the bed that was lit by a single ray of light, coming from a crack in the curtains, revealing the bright night sky. He climbed in bed with Piper, wrapped his arms around her and drifter off to sleep thinking about Piper and how he could make her feel beautiful.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise that moves us along,_

_My heart is full and my doors always open,_

_You can come anytime you want,_

Moving day. Piper packed her things up in bags and boxes, ready to move out of her apartment and in to Leo's. They'd talked about this a lot, not wanting to rush anything, but wanting to spend every moment they could together. As she walked out of her apartment, Piper realized that it was raining out. Her stuff would get soaked if she went out there and walked. She called Leo on her cell and told him to pick her up. Piper waited for a few minutes. Then those few minutes turned into a half an hour. Finally, she got annoyed and called Leo again. "Hello?" He answered. "I'm at my building. I thought you were coming to pick me up?" She said , trying not to sound too annoyed. "I'm here Piper. My door's been open so you can come anytime you want." He said. Piper hung up the phone and dragged her bags and boxes out to Leo's car. Sure enough, his door was open.

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will... be loved,_

_And she will... be loved,_

Would it be an understatement to say that they lived "Happily Ever After"... Not at all. They settled into a house in New York. In a place called Sullivan County. It was a really nice place. People were friendly, the air was warm in the summer, and crisp and cool in the winter. They had two kids, Megan and Patrick, and married young. So, I guess you can say, all of those days of waiting in the rain on the corner of Pipers street in the pouring rain, really payed off for Leo. As for Piper, her broken smile faded when she realized that Jason would be happy for her. He would be happy to know that she was safe and loved. So when Piper comes home now from a long days work, he sits down with her at the kitchen table, pours them both steaming cups of coffee, and whispers in her ear, "Want to stay a while?"

**Okay, maybe not my best. I'm not really into this ship... at all. Sorry if you were disappointed!**

**~Becca**


	4. Percabeth

**The song I'm going to use for Percabeth is Secret by The Pieces. You might recognize the song from the show Pretty Little Liars... it's the theme song!**

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?_

_Sware this one you'll save,_

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_taking this one to the grave._

"Thalia," Annabeth whispered to her, "Can you keep a secret?" Thalia's eyes widened. A secret? Never in many years had she been told a secret. "I can Annabeth. I can keep your secret." She replied. "Sware to me you'll save it. Don't tell anybody. Take it to the grave for me. Sware?" Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded. If her best friend had a secret and was trusting her to keep it, why wouldn't she? "I sware, Annabeth."

_If I show you,_

_Then I know you,_

_Won't tell what I said,_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,_

"So, Thalia," Percy said, inching his way towards her, "I hear Annabeth told you a secret. You wanna tell me about it?" Thalia rolled her eyes. it was just like Percy to ask that question. "How about we make a deal. I'll tell you Annabeth's secret..." Thalia looked around, as if to make sure that no body was watching them. Percy leaned forward in anticipation. "When I die." Thalia finished. Percy's smile faded. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked away. Typical Percy.

_Why do you smile,_

_Like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies,_

_'Cause you have sworn to keep it,_

Thalia and Annabeth sat in the sand at the beach, giggling and smiling. Percy couldn't help but notice that, while he swam, Annabeth and Thalia kept glancing over at him. They looked like they were exchanging secrets, or worse, talking about one. It was that secret Thalia had refused to tell him. She must've told Travis and Connor Stoll about it. They came up to him one afternoon after lunch and asked him if he knew about it. When he told them he had no clue what they were talking about, they left him alone to wonder what it was. "What're you guys giggling about over there?" Percy yelled to them. Thalia's head turned to look at Percy, then at Annabeth. Annabeth's head shook and Thalia looked back. "We're talking about archery later. It's going to be really fun today." Thalia said.

_But no one keeps a secret,_

_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains,_

_Become a living hell,_

"Your secret's driving me insane, Annabeth." Thalia whispered to her one night at a bonfire. "No one can keep secrets like these!" Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "You can't tell anybody, Thal. You swore. It's our secrets that keep us close, after all." She whispered back. Thalia didn't know if she could take it much longer, though. It was a seriously awesome secret. Seeing Percy everyday and knowing this secret was like hell for Thalia. _It must've been so much worse for Annabeth, _Thalia thought, _She had to see him more often than I did when she knew this. _

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it,_

_Sware this one you'll save,_

_Better lock it in your pocket,_

_taking this one to the grave,_

_If I show you,_

_Then I know you won't tell what I said,_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,_

"She's got a secret, Jason, and I plan on finding out what it is." Percy told his cousin. The son of Poseidon was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what it was Annabeth was hiding from him. They were best friends for crying out loud! She told Thalia, so why wouldn't she tell him? "Think of it this way, man. Maybe you already know. Maybe it's something she told you a long time ago, and you already know about it so it wouldn't be as big a deal to you." Jason offered. Percy doubted that. If only there was a way to get her alone with him for a while. Then maybe she would cave in and tell him. Then he thought of something. "The campfire tonight! What if i ask Annabeth to come with me to the dance tonight? Then maybe she'll tell me!" Percy said. He looked over at Jason, "You can take Piper. We'll go together." Maybe if Annabeth was with another friend, she would open up to him. "You know dude," Jason piped up from his bed in Cabin 1, "This whole plan could backfire in your face." he said. Percy walked over to the bed and sat down. "Let me tell you something, Jay. You screw this up for me, and you're dead." Percy said in a serous tone. Jason just laughed and pushed Percy to the floor.

_Look into my eyes,_

_Now you're getting sleepy,_

_Are you hypnotized,_

_By secret's that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping,_

_I know what you're keeping,_

"Let me get this straight, seaweed brain. You want me to go with you to the campfire. The same campfire that's taking place in ten minutes." Annaebth asked. Percy's face flushed. "If that's okay with you. Jason asked Piper to go with him so... I was wondering if you'd want to go too?" Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but she was blushing a bit too. She quickly excused herself into her cabin to get ready. A quick look in her closet and she knew she would come out empty-handed. All she had in her trunk were a few pairs of jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. Unless... She dug through her trunk and found something she never thought she would wear. She out it on, a pair of purple jeans and a multi colored shirt. She thought she looked alright. It defiantly wasn't her usual style. She walked out of her cabin and saw just about every camper heading down to the campfire. Percy was waiting at the end of Cabin 6's path. He smiled when he saw her. She must've looked nice, 'cause his eyes made him look hypnotized. She wanted to tell him, she really did. She couldn't though. What if he already knew in some way?

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?_

_Sware this one you'll save,_

_Better lock it in your pocket,_

_Taking this one to the grave,_

_If I show you then I know you,_

_Won't tell what I said,_

_'Cause two can keep a secret,_

_If one of them is dead,_

"Annabeth..." Percy said at the campfire. They sat in the way back with Jason and Piper so nobody could overhear them. Percy didn't think Jason and Piper could even overhear them; they were too busy making out. "I know what you're going to say Percy. You want to know my secret. I'll tell you eventually, I know I will." She said. A few minutes went by in silence. Those minutes turned into an hour or two of just enjoying eachothers company. Finally, the campfire was over, and everybody was headed back to the cabins for lights out. "Percy, wait up!" Annabeth called from back at the fire. Percy turned and saw Annabeth putting the fire out with a few buckets of water. "Come help me put the fire out, seaweed brain." Percy couldn't help but smile a little every time Annabeth called him that. It was like a nickname that was reserved for only Annabeth to call him. He jogged back over to the fire. When he got there, Annabeth took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Acting on impulse, Percy put his arms around her waist and stood there, wondering what to do next. "So, seaweed brain. I've got a little bit of a secret. Sware to me that you'll save it... and maybe I'll tell you. You can't tell anybody what I said, either. It's just between you and me." Annabeth whispered into his ear. Percy nodded and Annabeth smiled. "So what's your secret?" Percy asked. Annabeth leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I love you."

**Kind of cheesy right? Well, thanks for reading!**

**~becca**


	5. Jeyna

**_This is going to be a Jeyna fic. Enjoy this ship that I seriously don't approve of! Florence + The machine Shake it off (another one of my favorite songs!)_**

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

There were tons of things that Reyna regretted. She regrets not asking for pasta for dinner. She regrets not giving Octavian his stuffed animals because he ripped her pillow up. She really regrets letting Jason go. When he came back on that huge ship, there seemed to be a spark of hope in Reyna's eyes that filled her body with joy. He'd always been there for her. When she was always sick in bed, he came and helped her feel better. He'd always been there for her in her darkest moments. As much as she loved Jason, those moments were something she didn't want to relive. When Jason came back for her, that was a moment she'd keep for the rest of her life. When the monsters came for her, she would be ready, fighting along side Jason.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues strong_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Jason stood in the shower, thinking about his life. Regret was like a monster, a demon, taking him away bit by bit. To think it was even worse when he was still with Piper. He would see her everyday, feeling guilty that there was another girl in New Rome that he had to be with. He kept that to himself, of course. He told Piper he was going away, going somewhere "amongst his people" he had said. Whatever that meant. Jason had to admit it, he had his issues. Everybody has issues. He just liked to keep his issues to himself. That's when the darkness went away and the sun came out.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

Reyna always knew what to do. Or so everybody thought. Lately, though, it seemed like Reyna was blind. She was oblivious to Octavian taking pillows from campers and sacrificing them. Reyna seemed a little... lost, until Jason came around. She was always dragging around like she was exhausted, like she wanted to rest. Jason opened Reyna back up though. She started to become the girl that she was inside. Jason showed up when she was having a bad day and always knew how to cheer her up or calm her down. Reyna was no longer dragging. Reyna was... happy.

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues strong_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

The love that Jason and Reyna shared was one of a kind. When Jason proposed, they were at a theater, watching one of Reyna's favorite plays, _Bye Bye Birdie. _It happened during the scene where all of the girls were gossiping on the phone about Hugo and Kim getting pinned on the school bus. Jason took Reynas hand and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. She didn't notice the ring until the lights in the theater came back on and it glistened under the lights. Reyna gasped and hugged Jason around his neck. They had their issues, but their issues were what kept them strong.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_Cause I like to keep my issues strong_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Jason and Reyna had a happy life. Once they were done with Camp Jupiter, they moved in together in New York. Sure, it was a different kind of setting, but they liked it. It was a new start for both of them. They could go out on the streets and not be known as the Praetors. They got good jobs; Jason working as a meteorologist, Reyna as a strategist for a local company. As they grew old, their relationship got stronger.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah... _

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_  
_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

**_Okay, so I know I didn't really do too good on this one. I REALLY don't like Jeyna. Anybody who's read my previous Percy Jackson stories knows that! Please don't give me a bad review! I think I'm going to use this song again for Jasper, because this is my favorite song and they're my favorite couple! au revoir!_**

**_~becca_**


	6. Jasper II

**So this is going to be a Jasper songfic... again. You guys know how much I love that ship! It's so cute! So here's a Jasper songfic with my absolute favorite song in the whole wide world... Glitter in the air by P!nk!**

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted... just trusted,_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?_

It was just me and Jason now. Everybody was back at camp and we were on our own now in the big city. He was my best friend, but more than that, he was my lover. So, when he tells me to close my eyes and walk somewhere with him, I trust him. I trust him completely. We were walking for a long time it seemed. When I was finally able to open my eyes I gasped. We were in Central Park in NYC. We only lived about five minutes away by car, so I guess that's why it took so long to get here. I looked around. There were flowers in the gardens, water in the fountains, and birds in the feeders. It was Spring time. "Come over here and let me show you something." Jason told me. I walked over to him and took one of his hands. The other hand was closed. I heard music start to play watched glitter fly into the air. Then Jason through his own fistful of glitter in the air and dragged me with him to go stand under it. I knew that I could get through anything, but now I can look fear in the face and tell it that I don't care what it does to me as long as I have Jason.

_But it's only half past the point of no return,_

_The tip of the iceberg,_

_The sun before the burn,_

_The thunder before the lightning,_

_And the breath before the phase,_

_have you ever felt this way?_

"Hey, Jason, what time is it?" I ask again for the ninth time since we left the city. We were moving to a place in New York called Sullivan County. Dad used to tell me about it all the time. Chiron also recommended it because there's been a lot less monster attacks there. It's a nice quiet little village where everyone can go about their day and not be disturbed, which sounds pretty good to me. "It's half past no return, Piper." Jason jokes. We had a habit of making a joke out of every time we moved somewhere else. We went through about ten apartments in the four years we were living in the city. It just becomes too dangerous to stay in one place for a very long time, which is why we're moving here. I'm going to be honest, I felt really happy about moving to the country. All my life I'd been in places where it's overpopulated; Miami, California, New York City. I felt like a new person, too. I felt like I was on the tip of an iceberg, or I was getting the sun before the burn, or I was the thunder before the lighting. Jason took a quick breath before telling me that we were there, in a nice and safe place now.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your phone life waiting on that ring to prove you're not alone,  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Have you ever been so scared that you cried? That happened to me one night. Jason went out to work one morning, so I took care of the baby for the day. When it got to be around five O'clock PM, when Jason normally gets home, I started to put a pot of coffee on so he could have some when he got home. The coffee went cold, though. I remember staying by the phone all night long, waiting for him to call and say his work buddies invited him out to the bar and he just got home late. I never got a call from him though. No. I got a call from his sister Thalia that night, saying that Chiron needed Jason for a special mission. She told me not to worry, that he was going to be okay. I believed her, I honestly did. Thalia was so sweet. She even insisted that she come stay with me while Jason was gone a few weeks and help take care of the baby. I was really touched, I just had to cry. When Thalia came over the next morning, she was so different it felt like I was inviting a stranger inside my house. Her short black hair grew out and it was long and wavy. Her once icy blue eyes had contacts on them, and were now a hazel color. The entire time Thalia was at my house, the six weeks Jason was away, it felt good to see my sister-in-law again.

_But it's only half past the point of oblivian,_

_The hour glass on the table,_

_The walk before the run,_

_The breath before the kiss,_

_And the fear before the flames,_

_have you ever felt this way?_

After five weeks, I was sick of not seeing Jason, and I just wanted him back. He was coming back in a week. _A week. _I missed him. There was an hour glass that Leo made for me that counted for a week. So, I set it at midnight one Sunday morning and let the sand drip slowly into the bottom for a week. When the week was up, I was so excited to go see Jason at the airport, I almost peed myself when I woke up. I woke Thalia up, got the baby ready and headed straight for the airport first thing in the morning. I waited for hours and hours until a voice came over the loudspeaker. I could nearly hear it over the murmur of the crowd, but it said, "_Flight 458 from Athens, Greece is now landing." _I ran and ran through the crowd with a smile on my face and a baby in my arms until I reached where the plane was letting off. I spotted Jason right away. He had his back turned to me and he was getting his bags. The next minute he turned around, dropped his bags, and ran towards me with his arms open. I started out walking, realized I was being stupid because I missed him so much, and started running. He enveloped me and Bristol in a hug and took a deep breath before kissing me. I could feel flames of tears welling up in my eyes as we broke apart. Have you ever felt this way?

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_There you are,_

_Sitting in the garden,_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar,_

_You called me sugar,_

It was about five years after Jason returned from his quest in Greece. Bristol was five years old and we were no longer in New York. Believe it or not, we were in sunny North Carolina. I really liked it there, to be honest. It was always warm, like California, and the people were just so nice. One day, Jason and I both had off from work when Bristol was in school. I woke up late one morning. _Really late. _Bristol was already gone and Jason wasn't in bed next to me, which was odd. I found his a little while later, sitting in the garden, holding a cup of coffee for me and asked me, "Come sit down and relax for a while, sugar." I always loved it when he called me that... _sugar._

**_I hope you liked it! It took me a while to do this so sorry if it got a bit confusing! I did it on different days and I didn't remember what I was thinking they were like when I wrote each part! That's normally how I do things._**

**_I don't own PJO or HOO!_**

**_~Becca!_**


	7. Leyna

**This Leyna (Leo and Reyna) is for my awesome reviewer Book Lover 28! Thanks for reviewing and giving, in great detail, what you wanted to read!**

**The song for this fic is going to be Maybe by Secondhand serenade!**

_Didn't you want to hear,_

_The sound of all the places we could go?_

_Do you fear,_

_The expressions on the faces we don't know?_

Leo was one of those care free, happy guys. Maybe not all of the time, but more so now than ever. Although, I don't think that Leo was too happy when a pair of hands grabbed him and started taking him away from Camp Half-Blood. What was even more perfect, nobody would notice. He was leaving Camp Half-Blood today. A small voice whispered in his ear, "You want to know where we're going, punk?" But Leo didn't answer. He was afraid. _Really _afraid. He could just imagine being dragged by this unknown person around a town and having all of the faces he didn't know watch him. If there was anything Leo hated more than being leonapped, it was having strangers stare at him. He came to a sudden stop, at one point, and Leo was hoping somebody would untie the blindfold around his face and he would see Jason or Piper or Annabeth grinning down at him and laughing at this joke. It wasn't a joke, though. The stranger dragged Leo down a hole, and Leo landed with a thud on a hard surface. That's when everything went black.

_It's a cold, hard world when you wake up,_

_And I don't think that I,_

_Would have the strength,_

_To ever let you go,_

When Leo woke up, he was on the cold hard ground. Rock. He didn't have the strength to get up, so somebody helped him. "Leo?" A voice called out. Was Leo going crazy, or was it the voice of Reyna, his best friend Jason's ex-girlfriend? "H-Hello?" He called out. Reyna came over to him with a torch in her hand and he could see her face clearly now. She had long hair before, but now it was even longer. Her purple cape was torn and bloody and he could see scratches on her beautiful face. Leo suddenly felt protective over Reyna. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep her safe at all cost and never let her go.

_Maybe it's just me,_

_Couldn't you believe?_

_That everything I said and did,_

_Wasn't just deceiving,_

_With a tear in your eye,_

_And your calm, hard face,_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place,_

Leo couldn't believe what he'd been through in the past week. First, he plans to leave camp for good, only to get Leonapped by a stranger. Then, he gets thrown into a hole with a bunch of strangers and Reyna. Now, Leo was desperately trying to figure out what those feelings he gets when Reyna touches him mean. To make things worse, one of the strangers that was trapped in the hole too, went to try to find any kind of resources available... he never came back though. That was the first time Leo ever saw Reyna cry. She must've know him from Camp Jupiter, he looked like a Roman after all. "Reyna... It's going to be okay. If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have anybody brave enough to go and find stuff for us to survive on." He said soothingly. Reyna shifted and cried into Leo's chest. He actually couldn't believe what he just said. The words from his mouth just seemed to flow smoothly... kind of like when your ice cream starts to melt and you can't stop it, and it just keeps going. "Thanks Leo. For... you know." Reyna said a few minutes later. Her face was red and puffy, yet hard and calm. Leo wished he would've been able to get to know her without having to be trapped in a hole.

_There goes my way,_

_It might as well been shattered,_

_But I'm here to sing,_

_About the things that mattered,_

One more man down. One of the older victims, Victor, was next to venture down into the pit. By then, they'd found a way to carve out the rocks and make rooms, but there wasn't enough room for everyone, so they had to double up. Lincoln, another one of the eldest, gave everybody a number, and whoever had that same number had to bunk with you. It was mostly the same gender together, but they ran out of room, so Leo and Reyna ended up sharing, considering they knew each other. They waited hours for Victor to come back. Leo was starting to get impatient when he heard shouts. "I've found something, guys!" Victor shouted from the pit. The pit wound down deep into the earth, and the rocks made it look kind of like stairs. If you weren't careful, though, you could miss a step and go falling down to your death. That's exactly what happened to Victor. Caught up in his excitement, he missed one of the big rocks and went tumbling down the rocks to his death dropping the resources. Lincoln was the first to go down. There was a bit of water in a bowl-shaped rock, thankfully not damaged by the fall. They still only had little resources left in the hole, and they were running out, so they took what they could get. Victor also managed to get some coal, perfect for starting a fire. All of their hopes and dreams had been shattered with Victors fall, but that didn't stop them from sitting around the fire that evening and singing, "The river she is flowing, flowing and growing, the river she is flowing, down to the sea/ Mother carry me your child I will always be, Mother carried me, down to the sea."

_About the things that made us feel alive for O so long,_

_About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong,_

Leo dreamt that night. He dreamt a wonderful dream. He and Reyna were running in a field free and full of flowers. He felt alive, he felt safe. He dreamt about all the things that always made him feel alive. He dreamt about all the things that kept his friends on his side when he was wrong.

_Maybe it's just me,_

_Couldn't you believe,_

_That everything I said and did,_

_Wasn't just deceiving,_

_With a tear in your eye,_

_And your calm, hard face,_

_Makes me with that I was never brought into this place,_

When would they ever get out? It had been a week and a half, and Leo was sick of this. What kind of monster would do something like this? He and Reyna had gotten close. They did everything together, slept, ate, went to got resources from the pit. They'd found where Victor got all the food. There was a village underground. When they first found it, Leo couldn't believe it. Only, the crazy villagers didn't like them. Any time they wanted food, they had to sneak in when everybody was asleep and only steal enough for three meals for everybody. Leo was happy that he and Reyna were getting closer and closer, but he still wished they could've done this somewhere else. He couldn't believe that everything he said and did for these people was true, and he wasn't just deceiving them. Leo remembered how upset Reyna was when that one guy never came back from the pit; she was crying and Leo had to comfort her. Then he remembered how calm and hard her face was after all that. With everything that's happened, Leo wished he was never brought into this place.

_And some day,_

_I promise I'll be gone,_

_And some day,_

_I might even sing this song,_

_To you,_

_I might even sing this song,_

_To you, to you, to you,_

_"_Reyna?" Leo whispered to her one night. They were sleep in their little den together and Leo finally figured out what he felt for Reyna. When she didn't stir, he called her name again. "What's up Leo?" Reyna whispered back when she woke up. Leo thought hard. What was he going to say? Then he remembered what happened when he tried to comfort her after that guy disapeared into the pit. If he tried effortlessly, the words would be like magic and just flow. "Reyna," He started, "We've been... here... for a while now, and I've been thinking... I think... I love you?" He stuttered. Okay, maybe it wasn't his smoothest. He could barely make out Reyna's blush in the light. The light... A loud noise intrupted Leo's train of thought. "_Is everyone okay down there?" _A loud voice said. A rope ladder came down from a hole that was cut into the hole. One by one, they all climbed up the ladder, until the last person was brought to safety. Reyna ran over to where Leo was standing and gave him a kiss. "I love you too, fire boy." She said, resting her head on his chest.

_I was crying alone at night,_

_I was wasting all of my time,_

_Just thinking of you,_

_So I'll go back and make it better,_

_I'll just go back and make it better than it ever was,_

_I'll make it better than it ever was,_

_Maybe it's just me _

**_What do you think? Review please! Sorry if Reyna and Leo seemed a bit OOC!_**

**_I don't own PJO or HOO_**

**_~Becca!_**


	8. Jeyna II

**This is going to be an angsty song fic for Jeyna to Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Thanks to AceOfSpades053001 for reviewing with the request!**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Reyna paced back and forth on the hard wood floor of her bedroom, thinking about her last conversation with Jason before he left to go back to Camp Half-Blood. "It's for the best," He had said, "I promise." She faked a smile so he wouldn't see how torn up about him leaving she really was. He took her hand in hers before he headed back to the huge floating ship, boarding, and disappearing into the sunset. It was just like her dreams, only, she wasn't with him. If he hadn't chosen that stupid Daughter-of-Aphrodite girl, Piper, they might've had a chance together. She'd never seen Piper, personally, but the way Jason talked about her, it was like Piper was the only girl in the world he'd ever seen that way. He'd seen her that way, right?

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Jason, what're you doing?" Reyna heard her own voice say from the mini camcorder in her hands. It was an old video, an _old_ video, from when she and Jason were thirteen at Camp Jupiter. Jason was fooling around and telling Octavian to go get a life and Reyna had secretly videotaped it. Reyna was laughing in the background as Octavian started to chase Jason around camp, disturbing activities. She couldn't see how he'd chosen another girl, doesn't he remember all those great memories they had together? Before he left, one of the last things he said was, "I'm in love with her Reyna. I finally got it right." If only he knew that he was all she thought about at night.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

"To Reyna, From Jason." She read off of the tag on a Christmas gift he'd sent her. It was a large box, thinner on the top than it was on the bottom. When she opened it, she gasped. There was a shiny black guitar in the box, carefully wrapped in white paper. "To bring a bit of music into your life." She read from the card inside. She wondered if Piper knew he sent her a Christmas gift. When she lifted the guitar out of the box to check it, she found two more items. One was a booklet, "Playing the Guitar for Dummies" the cover read. The other thing was a shiny piece of paper. A photo. She picked it up to check it and tears automatically sprang into her eyes. It was a picture of Piper and Jason, on their wedding day. Why didn't he bother to tell her. That night, she cried and cried, hugging her guitar and letting tears fall down on it.__

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

Was it bad that Reyna only remembered the amazing things about Jason? She remembered not being able to breathe when he walked by, his purple cape swaying in the wind. He'd always walked so perfectly, like nothing could ever disturb his posture. Reyna always wished she could be as flawless as him, because then they could be flawless together. Together was always better with Jason. Piper better hold on to him and give him all of her love, because the moment she doesn't and Jason slips away, he's all hers. She remembers looking into his beautiful eyes and thinking that she could just melt in them. Anyone could just melt when they looked into them...

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my_ guitar,

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do,_

Reyna sat alone at the dinner table on her birthday. The wedding photo Jason sent her was in the trash, along with the new photo of his newborn son. He looked exactly like Jason. There were fresh tears on her guitar, but that didn't stop Reyna from having a good birthday. The actual call from Jason Grace did. "Hey Reyna. It's Jason. I don't know if you got my picture but it's pretty exciting isn't it? We're naming him Jasper, it was Annabeth and Hazel's idea. If you get this call just call me ba-" She ended the voice mail. She couldn't take the fact that he'd moved on completely, and that he didn't realize she was still wishing on the first star of every night that he come back to her. He was that song she would always sing in the car because it was so catchy, but never know why she actually sung it.__

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

Reyna had had it with Jason Grace. Ten years, their son was ten years old when they decide to visit her. They didn't even tell her in advance, so she could put his picture away. She did eventually, she didn't want them to see that she wasn't over him yet. Jasper was growing. He had his fathers blonde hair, but Pipers color changing eyes and Aphrodite's charm. It was sickening. When they left, she threw his picture out for good and asked herself, "Is this really going to help me get to sleep easier at night, putting his picture away?" It did.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_**So AceOfSpades053001, what did you think? I thought it was pretty good!**_

_I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!_

_**Becca!**_


	9. Tratie

**I was asked a while ago to do a Tratie songfic and I'm finally able to do it! I chose Every Time We Touch by Cascada (Is that how you spell it?) I'm like in love with this song and this is a really cute couple :D**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Katie layed

_Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_  
_I can't let you go_  
_want you in my life_

Travis and Katie were finally going to tell Travis's brother, Connor, about their relationship. They walked hand in hand to the Hermes cabin and walked in. Travis could feel the electricity pump through him as they continued to hold hands. Connor was no where to be found, though. "I'm sure he's outside somewhere." Katie said reassuringly to Travis. "I love you." Travis suddenly said to Katie. She smiled and connected their mouths. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. That was probably one of the best kissed they ever had, Katie felt like she could reach for the sky. Her heart slowed down as she saw who was standing at the door. "Can you guys NOT do that right next to my bunk?" Connor Stoll said. Travis supressed a laugh and Katie and Connor joined soon after. Travis knew he would never let her go, because he actually wanted her in his life.

_Your arms are my castle_  
_Your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_The good and the bad times_  
_We've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

"Hey Katie." Travis said, coming into her cabin. She was the only one there, so Travis went over to her. His arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She felt like his arms were a castle that would never let her go, that could keep her safe. His heart was a sky that she knew was full of joy and happiness. A solitary tear fell down Katie's cheek. He wiped it away with one simple movement. "It's all over tomorrow, Travis. We're leaving. It's our time." She choked. It was true. They were all packed and ready to leave tomorrow for home. For good. They'd been through the good times, like when Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo and two Romans came back with Percy. They'd also been through bad times, like when Percy went missing. At the end of the day, though, Travis was the one who kept her up, even after she fell.  
_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last_  
_need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I _  
_feel the static_  
_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear _  
_my heart beat slow_  
_I can't let you go_  
_want you in my life_


	10. Make it Shine

**Alright, I was asked by Miss Peacemaker to do a group songfic for Make it Shine by Victoria Justice. Also, I realized that my last chapter completely missed a paragraph! It was a good one too! The first one just said _Katie layed... _and that's it! I'm so sorry if you thought I was messing with you! I was seriously upset!**

_Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go_

"C'mon guys, we're going to miss our car out!" Annabeth shouted from the Athena Cabin. Chiron had declared today a day off, and the gang was going to the beach. Percy, Piper, Jason and Leo peaked their heads out of their cabins, decked out in swimsuits, snorkels, and sunscreen. Hazel came walking down the path near the Hephaestus Cabin and took Leo by the hand, dragging him to the car. Annabeth did the same to Percy, and Piper did the same to Jason. It had been a long summer, fighting, training, winning. Now, they just had to breathe in and let it all go. They were going to have a fun time, and nothing could stop them, not even a few monsters.

_and you don't know  
where you are now  
or what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear_

"Where are we?" Leo asked for the ninth time in the past twenty minutes. "For the last time Leo, we're about an hour from the beach, calm down or I'll stab you in the leg!" Piper yelled from the front of the van. "Here, I'll help." Jason announced from the seat next to Piper. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "C'mere Leo." He said menacingly. Leo shook his head violently, begging him to stop. Everyone was laughing when Jason pulled away from wrestling Leo. Leo had a long line of duct tape across his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back. "Now he can't talk. Well, he can talk to himself in his head, but at least we can't hear it." Jason said, messing up leo's hair. They all laughed in unison, getting lost in the moment as the car disappeared down a long road.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cause you know that if you living' your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
when i make it shine!  
_  
"Hey, Piper, check it out... karaoke." Hazel said, nudging her best friend and gesturing to the long line of girls signing up to do some of their favorite songs. Piper flushed and shook her head. Hazel was the only one who knew her secret talent, singing. "C'mon. You'll be the main attraction! I bet not a single one of those girls has an amazing voice like you do. Just get up there and sing your little butt off." Hazel said encouragingly. Piper finally gave in and took one of the little cards. She was going to do number fifteen, one of her favorite songs. Piper's dream was to be on stage in front of a whole audience and sing. Jane had made sure to drive into her mind that it wasn't a reality, it was a fantasy. "Remember me when you hear this song." She told Hazel quickly before making her way on stage to sing. "And up next we have, Piper M. Her song is All about us by He is We." Piper sang the first verse with ease. She looked out into the audience and saw all o her friends there, each one of them gawking at her talent. All but Hazel that is. When the song finished she ran off stage and went to go sit with her friends. It was just like she'd always imagined it to be. Even though she was off stage, the audience just kept cheering. How cool would it be if tomorrow everybody remembered her and the amazing song she did? "Piper that was amazing! You shined so bright on that stage! I'm so proud of you!" Jason said, hugging her.

_Reaching high_  
_feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_  
_I like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_

They were all screaming and whooping on the way back to Camp Half-Blood. They had the best time ever on a day off. They swam, they sang, they had fun. Each one of them poked their heads out the moon roof of the van, which was large enough for all of them to fit. They stood on the seats and reached their arms up in the air as high as they could go. People passing by in other cars stared at them, but hey! Weren't they all used to that by now? They were shining, and they were shining enough for the whole world.

_And it's time to show the world how  
it's a little bit closer  
as long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
as long as you feel it inside you know ..._

As camp came closer and closer to them, they were all laughing and having fun. It seemed like time sped up when they had fun, and it was over just as soon as it started. It was their time to show the world that every good thing comes closer and closer as time passed, like Camp Half-Blood did. Before they knew it, the day was over and they had to fight, train and win all over again. As long as they had each other, though, and their memories of how they felt inside during their day off, they would be fine.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_  
_not a fantasy_  
_just remember me_  
_when it turns out right_  
_'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination_  
_tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_  
_in my victory_  
_just remember me_  
_when I make it shine!_

**_That was horrible, don't even bother telling me, because I already know how bad that was! I'm not really into the show this is on, and I had a really hard time coming up with inspiration. Please don't send me hate reviews, they make me really sad. I realize that I'm not getting around to doing everybody's request like the second they ask me to, but that's because other people ask and i don't have very much free time anymore! Please don't hate me!_**


	11. Jasper III

**_I know it's after Christmas and all... I love this song, though! Also, I probably won't be updating this story until around the end of January. Sorry!_**

_I really can't stay_  
_Baby it's cold outside_  
_I gotta go away_  
_Baby it's cold outside_  
_This evening has been_  
_Been hoping that youd drop by_  
_So very nice_  
_I'll hold your hands their just like ice_

Piper grabbed her coat and scarf from the stand by the door. "I really can't stay." She told Jason, her boyfriend she spent Christmas with. She had to leave, though. "But, baby, it's cold outside." Jason reasoned, pulling her over by the fireplace. "I have to go." Piper said. "Today was great. Thanks for everything." She told him. Jason took her coat back off of her and hung it up again. "I was really hoping you would drop by." Jason told her. "You're the one who invited me." Piper giggled. Jason took her hands, they were as cold as ice.

_My mother will start to worry_  
_Beautiful what's your hurry?_  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
_Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_So really I better scurry_  
_Beautiful please don't hurry_  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more_  
_Put some records on while I pour_

"My mom will start getting worried." Piper reasoned with Jason as he brought her over a glass of wine. "What's your hurry beautiful?" Jason asked, sitting down with his own glass. "My father's going to be pacing the floor if I don't get home soon." Piper said. She loved Jason, she really did, but she had to get home; not that she wanted to leave. They listened to the fireplace roar for a few more minutes. "I'd really better scurry." She told Jason. "Don't hurry beautiful." Jason begged, standing up slowly and grabbing her empty glass. "Well... maybe just a half a drink more." She decided. "Why don't you put on some of my records while I pour us some more." Jason said.

_The neighbors might think_  
_Baby it's bad out there_  
_Say.. what's in this drink?_  
_No cabs to be had out there_  
_I wish I knew how to break the spell_  
_Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_I'll take your hat your hair looks swell_

Piper took her wine from Jason. "You know, if I don't go soon, the neighbors might start to think things." She said. "Let them think. Besides, it's bad out there. Think you can stay over night?" Jason asked, arching his eyebrows. Piper rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. Anyway, what's in this drink?" Piper asked. "it doesn't matter. How would you get home? There probably aren't any cabs out there." Jason reasoned. Piper didn't want to leave. Even she couldn't be this persuasive with her charmspeak. She wished she knew how to break his spell on her. "You know, your hair looks swell." Jason told her, scooting closer.

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_  
_Mind if move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
_What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_  
_I really can't stay_  
_Baby don't hold out_  
_(Both) Ahh but its cold outside!_

"No, no, no. Don't think you're going to lure me to stay with compliments, sir." Piper said. Jason kept moving closer, but Piper didn't stop him. "Mind if I move in closer?" Jason asked, already as close as possible. "You can't get any closer." Piper giggled. "At least I can tell my dad that I tried." She said. "You know, Pipes, you're hurting my pride." Jason joked. "You know I can't stay." Piper said. "Don't hold out on me, babe." Jason said.

_I simply must go_  
_But baby it's cold outside_  
_The answer is no_  
_But baby it's cold outside_  
_This welcome has been so nice and warm_  
_Look out the window at that storm_

"I've simply gotta go." Piper told Jason, once more getting her coat and scarf from the stand by the door. "It's cold outside." Jason told her again. "The answer is no, Jason." Piper said, turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around Pipers shoulders and told her, once more, that it was cold outside. "Your welcome was nice and warm, bit I need to go." Piper told him. "Look at that storm?" Do you really want to be out there?" Jason asked her.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
_Gosh your lips look delicious!_  
_My brother will be there at the door_  
_Waves upon a tropical shore_  
_My maiden aunts mind is vicious_  
_Gosh your lips are delicious!_  
_Well maybe just a cigarette more_  
_Never such a blizzard before_

"My step sister is going to be suspicious." Piper said, though she didn't really care what her sister thought. "Your lips look delicious." Jason mumbled, kissing Piper. Piper pulled away. "My brother's going to be at the door, waiting." Piper said. "My Aunt's mind is vicious, she's going to think something terrible happened to me." Piper begged. "Your lips are delicious." Jason mumbled, trying to get Piper's mind off of leaving. "There's never been such a blizzard before!" Jason said, when kissing Piper failed.

_I've got to get home_  
_But baby you'll freeze out there_  
_Say lend me a coat?_  
_It's up to your knees out there!_  
_You've really been grand_  
_I feel when you touch my hand_  
_But don't you see?_  
_How can you do this to me?_

Piper had to get home, though she didn't want to. "I've got to get home." Piper insisted for the last time that night. "Baby, you'll freeze out there." Jason told her, taking her coat again and wrapping his arms around her. "If you don't give me back my coat, I'll just steal yours." Piper joked, leaning in to Jason. "It's practically up to your knees out there!" Jason said. "It's been really grand." Piper said at the same time. "How can you do this to me?" Jason joked.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
_Think of my life long sorrow!_  
_At least there'll be plenty of invised_  
_If you caught pneumonia and died!_  
_I really can't stay_  
_Get over that old out_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_(Both) Ahhh but it's cold...Outside_

_"_Fine. I'll stay." Piper concluded. After she went in another room and called her dad she and Jason curled up on the couch in front of the fire and talked. "There's going to be talk tomorrow." Piper said. "Think of the life long sorrow you would have to deal with if you didn't stay!" Jason said dramatically, wrapping his arms around Piper. "At least there'll be plenty invised..." Piper mumbled. "Just think about how bad i would feel if you got pneumonia and died, babe." Jason said. He nudged Piper with his nose and she kissed his cheek. "I really can't stay..." Piper joked. "But it's cold outside." Jason told her, taking her hand and dragging her into his bedroom.

**Thanks for reasing! Again, you won't see many updates for this story! Sorry! Happy belatedish holidays!**

**~Becca**


	12. Arms

PERCABETH! (For the person who requested this song, it's one of my favorites!) This songfic is to Arms by Christina Perri!

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**_

Annabeth looked back in her old scrapbook, remembering the past and getting ready for the future. She's gotten a picture of a bubble off of Google and taped a picture of her and Percy to it, captioning it, '_The best underwater kiss ever'. _She couldn't believe he held her heart now, and Percy of all people! He came around and knocked her off the ground from the moment he started drooling on his pillow...

_**You put your arms around me**_  
_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

Annabeth realized while looking at the page in her scrapbook that had a picture of her and Percy with his arms around her. She remembered thinking back then that it would be soooo much easier if Percy would just hate her, because then she wouldn't fall too far in love with him, being able to find a way out eventually. When he put his arms around her, though, she felt safe and at home with Percy.

_**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**_  
_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**_

Annabeth hated when Percy saved her life, she remembered. He always seemed to tag along on her adventures and just let her change her mind, as if he knew that she was making the right choice. Or... did he actually think she was making the right choice? She remembered not being able to decide, when she was younger, if she should let him save her life, but now she realizes it was foolish as she looks down at the white dress in front of her and the diamond ring on her finger.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

She was finally starting a new life with Percy, after all these years. They were best friends and lovers now, and it seemed like Percy could see right through Annabeth's walls. She was hoping that Percy would catch her as she fell further and further into love with him, because she was already falling, hard. She thought she would never let a love get so close, then he changed her mind by putting his arms around her and taking her home.

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved**_  
_**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**_

When Annabeth felt like the world was coming down on her, Percy was there. When she couldn't find a reason to be loved, Percy was always there. She never wanted to leave him, and she couldn't make him bleed out of love if she was alone. She loved him and he loved her, and that's all that truly mattered.

_**You put your arms around me**_  
_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...**_

He puts his arms around her at the campfire one night, and Annabeth's stomach starts to do cartwheels at his very touch. She wasn't used to the feeling, and she thought of how easy it would be to lose him if he ever let go. So, Annabeth took his arms and wrapped them tight around her, making sure Percy never left. And he never did.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

Soon enough, Annabeth began to realize Percy could see right through her wall. When something happened and she was upset, she could mask her emotions by doing something, but not anymore. Percy began to ask what was wrong, and Annabeth knew that she wasn't fooling him. He never seemed to catch her, so she fell further and further in love with him, never coming to a stop. She let his love come close, and she let him put his arms around her and take her home.

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**_  
_**And I've never opened up**_  
_**I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me**_  
_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

She tried her best to never let him in, and she failed. He eventually saw the truth; that she loved him, a lot. Thank the gods, the feeling was mutual. She realized, walking down the aisle in her slender white dress, that she never opened up to anyone, never truly loved anybody, until the big goof put his arms around her and told her he loved her.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

As Annabeth walked up the two stairs to stand across from her fiance, she knew he saw right through her walls. She knew that he would never catch her, because he wanted her to fall into an endless pit of love **(not related to MOA in any way!)** _. _After they said their vows and their 'I do's, Percy leaned in to kiss her, putting his arms around her and taking her home yet again.

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

**:3 that was adorkable :D**

**~Becca**


	13. Fix You

PERCABETH! To Fix You by Coldplay!

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_**  
**_When you get what you want, but not what you need_**  
**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_**  
**_Stuck in reverse_**

Percy woke up to Annabeth thrashing around on her bed. "Annabeth!" He called to her, trying his best, but not succeeding. He got what he wanted in the end, she woke up, safe, but what he didn't need was her crying and rocking back and forth. He hated seeing her like this. He started to confort her, telling her soothing things, like how she was safe, the war was over, and he would never let anything bad happen to her. She looked tired, she had bags under her eyes and she looked pale, but he could tell she was afraid to sleep again. She was afraid that her nightmare would be stuck in reverse.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face_**  
**_When you lose something you can't replace_**  
**_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_**  
**_Could it be worse?_**

The tears started streaming down Annabeth's face when she recounted to him exactly what happened in her nightmare. They had fallen into Tartarous again and she'd lost him, lost something she could replace. She kept telling him that she never wanted her love for him to go to waste like that, and that he only deserved it. Her nightmare couldn't have been worse

**_Lights will guide you home_**  
**_And ignite your bones_**  
**_And I will try to fix you_**

Percy hugged Annabeth tightly and told her that he would always be there for her. She greatly appreciated it, telling him that he was the light that was going to guide her home. He took that as a challenge, a little bit. He challenged himself to bring Annabeth home, bring her to safely once more. He was going to try and fix her.

**_And high up above or down below_**  
**_When you're too in love to let it go_**  
**_But if you never try you'll never know_**  
**_Just what you're worth_**

"Weather we're high above, or down below, Annabeth, you're mine. And I love you." Percy reassured her, when she still couldn't get back to sleep. He was too in love with her to ever let her go. If he never tried, he would never know, though. So he did try. He rocked her back and forth on the bed until he stopped hearing her crying. "You're worth so much to me, Annabeth." He told her softly before falling asleep beside her.

**_Lights will guide you home_**  
**_And ignite your bones_**  
**_And I will try to fix you_**

**_Tears stream down your face_**  
**_When you lose something you cannot replace_**  
**_Tears stream down your face_**  
**_And I..._**

Percy woke up to Annabeth screaming and crying again. "It happened again." She told Percy. "T-Tartarus... We were still there when I fell asleep." She said shakily. Tears streamed down her face. He knew how she felt. He'd once had a dream where he had a feeling where he had lost something he couldn't replace. That thing was Annabeth when Percy lost his memory.

**_Tears stream down your face_**  
**_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_**  
**_Tears stream down your face_**  
**_And I..._**

**_Lights will guide you home_**  
**_And ignite your bones_**  
**_And I will try to fix you_**

_Well, I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it :) :D_

_~Becca_


	14. For the First Time

**_To For the first time by The Script_**

_S__he's all layed up in bed with a broken heart,_

_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in the local bar,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mad situation,_

_Only doing things out of frustration,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard._

Percy drowned himself with shot after shot of Jack to rid himself of the horrible thoughts of Annabeth that were clouding his mind. He was here, healthy, safe, and alive, while she was in the hospital in a coma, unsafe, unhealthy, and unconscious. How did they get into this situation, you may ask. Percy didn't know. He came home from work one day to an empty apartment and got a call about an accident involving Annabeth. He punched the bathroom wall of the bar hard, creating a hole that he took as a representation of his frustration; just there to annoy him and other people. He was trying to make it work, he really was, but it was hard.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess,_

_Is it gods test?_

_Lord, help us cos we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times were hard,_

Percy sobered up to go visit Annabeth at the hospital. She needed him, and he couldn't find any time but now to visit her. He'd gotten a new job on the unemployment line, to make extra money so he could pay the hospital bills. Again, Percy wondered how they got into this mess. Was it the gods testing them? God, the real deal G-O-D God, has to, just has to help them, cause Percy was doing his best and nothing was working. Percy looked down at Annabeth's unconscious body and thought about how hard these times were.

_But we're gonna start by,_

_Drinking old cheep bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while,_

_A while, yeah,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_And we've just now got the feeling that we're meeting,_

_For the first time,_

_OOOHHHH_

One day, Annabeth woke up. Percy rushed as fast as he could to the hospital as soon as he got the call in the middle of the night. When he got into her hospital room, the nurse warned him that she might not remember him, and her memories wouldn't come back. He walked further into the room and saw Annabeth more confused than he'd ever seen her. There was a cheep bottle of wine next to her bed that looked like a gift. "Annabeth?" He said cautiously as he walked toward her. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked, confirming Percy's worst fears. "I'm Percy, your boyfriend." He tells her. She doesn't remember him. So, while Annabeth was sleeping, he took her hand and started telling her about things that happened while she was away. She woke up to him holding her hand, and was reluctant at first, so Percy let go. They started talking for a bit, making small conversation, but they ended up talking all night, and Percy brought up things that he hadn't for a while. He was smiling, and close to tears, because even after all these years, Annabeth was still special in his memory to him. He felt like they were meeting for the first time again. But, alas, Annabeth was still distant, and reluctant to let him in.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high,_

_While I just lost my job,_

_But didn't lose my mind,_

_And we both know how,_

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the curb,_

_Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard,_

She was standing in line at the door to get back into Camp Half-Blood, because she just _had _to say hello to everyone she forgot, and her head was held high. Percy had just lost his job, probably because of the countless hours he spent with Annabeth at the hospital, but at least he hadn't lost his mind. Percy knew somehow, they were going to make it work, even if it hurt. Percy knew from experience that when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the curb. There times were rough, but they could make it. If only Annabeth remembered his name...

_But we're gonna start by,_

_Drinking old cheep bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while,_

_A while Yeah,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,_

_For the first time._

Percy took Annabeth out by the lake, to help her try and remember things. They sat on the beach and talked for a while, Annabeth mainly asking questions and Percy answering them. Then he started to tell her the complete story of their relationship. "We met when we were twelve." He started, pouring them both glasses of cheep wine and drinking them. They sat on the beach the rest of the night, talking. They said things to each other that Percy thought he would never get to say again. He was smiling and close to tears, even after all those years they'd been together for years now. He'd gotten then the feeling that they were meeting again for the first time.

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy don't give up on me baby,_

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy don't give up on me baby,_

_(repeated several, several times.)_

"Percy." Annabeth whispered, when they were sitting close together. "Yeah, Annabeth?" Percy replied, happy that she finally remembered his name. "I remember now." She said, the Annabethnis back in her voice. She leaned in and kissed Percy on the lips for a long time until Percy pulled away. "Marry me?" He asked before diving back in for another kiss. These times were hard, and it was going to take a while for them to be okay again, but they weren't going to give up. "yes." She whispered when she came up for air. Never giving up.

**What did you guys think? I thought it was alright... ALSO I know that I didn't put the full lyrics (i think...) but it repeats a lot and I'm running out of thought and coffee sooooooo Night :)**

**~Becca**


	15. Mr Brightside

OMGDemigodishness asked for this one to by the Killers!

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss _

Frank walked out of his room on the _Argo II _feeling fine, as usual. Today was the day he was going to get everything he'd ever really wanted. Today was the day they were going to defeat Gaea. Then he noticed a strange noise coming from Hazel's room. He heard giggling and laughing coming from Hazel, then a deeper voice. It was Leo. Hazel and Frank had broken up after Frank had caught Leo sneaking into Hazel's room one night. They claimed it was nothing, that Leo just wanted to know what his _bisabuelo _was like, but Frank saw right through their little lie. It had only started out with a dare one night to defuse the tension in the room. Percy had dared Leo and Hazel to kiss, but it had led to this newfound relationship for the two of them. It was only a kiss!

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke _

_And she's taking a drag _

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

Frank wondered when it had first gone wrong with him and Hazel He remembered Hazel lecturing him on the right time to say something, because he had apparently said something completely inappropriate for the time, when he started dozing off. 'Frank I sware to all the gods-' Hazel had started, but Frank had fallen asleep. He remembered dreaming that Hazel had called a cab for some reason, even though they were on a ship, and the driver had been Leo. She'd gotten into the car with him and he was lighting a cigarette with his finger, which was odd considering Leo was terrified of using his fire abilities. Then Hazel started taking a drag right there in front of him. It was awful. When Frank woke up he couldn't go back to sleep. His stomach felt sick and the rocking of the boat was just making it worse. He kept telling himself that it was all in his head... It was all in his head...

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_ Let me go _

_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control _

"Hello? Who's there?" Frank called. He'd been enveloped in pure darkness one night at dinner and he'd heard the sound of footsteps. Was he just dreaming again? Frank pinched himself. It hurt. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. A light came on in the place, wherever it was, and he could see a beautiful woman standing before him. She had brown _and _blonde hair. It was Lady Aphrodite, Frank realized. "Frank." She said curtly. "Please have a seat." She led him to a chair in front of a large screen. He sat down on the hard chair and began looking around for the goddess, who was no longer there. Her loud voice suddenly entered his head. "I hear that you've been a little _j-e-a-l-o-u-s _of Hazel and Leo's newfound relationship. Well, here's a little something to show you that, honey, they're in love. You need to move on." Her voice stopped but the projection had just begun. There was a video of Hazel and Leo in Leo's roon, kissing, when suddenly she started touching his chest, which was bare because he'd just gotten out of the shower. He took her night dress off and kept kissing her. Frank couldn't watch anymore. He closed his eyes and thought hard, so just maybe the goddess could hear him. '_let me go. I can't look. It's killing me. I'll move on, I promise I will.' _And with that Frank was back in his bedroom on the _Argo II, _with new intentions this time.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis _

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

_**So, I only did like the first half of this song because it repeats this whole part basically... and then it would get boring... I hope you liked it!**_

_**~Becca**_


	16. Out of My League

**_This is to Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks and it's a FrankXHazel fic!_**

_It's her hair and her eyes today,  
That just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver,_

_But in a good way,_

Frank stared at the back of Hazel's head as they rode the train from San Fransisco to New York. They were considered traitors among the Romans, so now they had to make a new life with their Greek friends. Hazel's hair fell down her back in perfect ripples, and her eyes were the perfect shade of gold, in Frank's opinion. He was simply taken by the 20th century girl. He felt himself falling further and further in love with her, and that feeling made Frank shiver. In a good way, though.

_All the times I have sat and stared,_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_As she purses her lips,_

_Bats her eyes,  
And she plays with me,_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

Frank sat down in an empty compartment with Hazel and watched as she thoughtfully thumbed though her beautiful curly hair. She started pursing her lips and batting her eyes at Frank and Frank couldn't help himself, so he leaned in and kissed Hazel. She kissed back and started playing with him. She pulled back and left Frank sitting there slack-jawed with nothing to say, because he was speechless.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_'Cause she's all that I see,_

_And she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again,_

Frank wished that the train ride would never end. He was now totally and completely sure that he was in love with Hazel Levesque. He wanted to tell her. He'd wanted to tell her for so long, but he'd never worked up the courage. "Hazel. I-" He said with a voice that was shaking along with his hands. She was all he saw and all he need, but he still needed an easy way to tell her. "Hazel. I love you?" Frank said shyly. She smiled and kisses him again. She was completely out of his league, in Frank's opinion.

_It's a masterful melody,_

_When she calls out my name to me,_

_As the world spins around her,_

_She laughs,_

_Rolls her eyes,_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise,_

She was calling Franks name softly. He woke up with a start and looked around. He was in a bedroom. _Their _bedroom. He was no longer on the train, because that was just a dream. Their three-year old son came running into their room asking for breakfast. As the world spun around Hazel, she laughed and rolled her eyes, getting out of bed. She dragged Frank with her. He felt like he was falling, but he wasn't surprised, because that's the sort of feeling you get when you're in love.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_'Cause it's frightening to be,_

_Swimming in this strange sea,_

_But I'd rather be here than on land,_

_And she's all that I see,_

_And she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

**_Thanks for reading :)_**

**_~Becca_**


	17. Beneath your beautiful

**This is a ReynaXNico fic to Beneath Your Beautiful by Laybrinth! (I think I spelled that right...)**

You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

_Nico watched from far away as Reyna turned yet another boy down. It must've made her feel good to know that she had this kind of power over them. He knew that she was out of his league, and that she would probably laugh in his face if he asked her out, but that wouldn't scare Nico away, oh, no. See, Nico was persistent, unlike all of her other gentleman callers. If she turned him down, he would just keep going after her again and again, until she finally agreed to say yes._

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try

_She had denied him for so long, and Nico was sure that today was going to be the say she finally said yes to him. She liked him, he knew it. He always caught her glancing at him all the time during the day, and when he smiled at her she blushed a deep red. She liked him. Reyna had built her walls so high that no boy dared to climb them to get to her, kind of like Rapunzel. Reyna was his princess. He was her prince charming, so he was going to try and climb her walls to get to her._

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

_She had said yes, just to get him off her back. She didn't think she would actually enjoy herself in the human world, but she did. Nico took her to some fancy restaurant in San Fransisco, and she's totally lost the cool Reyna she tried so hard to maintain. He told her these jokes and she actually laughed a bit. She was sure Nico felt like he was seeing beyond her beautiful and perfect shell and seeing the real Reyna, the one that she tried so hard to keep hidden. She wanted more than anything then to take off her shell completely, and show Nico her real self. That was unprofessional, though. He wanted to see the real Reyna, but she wouldn't let him. She wasn't that easy._

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

_Reyna couldn't help but notice one day that Nico turned down a lot of girls. There was a daughter of Venus that was clearly flirting with him, and he shook his head no and walked away. That made Reyna feel good. Was she really the only one for him? She saw all the boys turn their heads and look at her, but she wasn't interested in any of them. She was only interested in one dark, annoying little boy._

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

_Nico was surprised when Reyna asked if he wanted to go on a second date. He'd carried on for so long asking Reyna for dates and she'd only said yes to one, yet now here she was asking for a second one. He couldn't have turned her down if he'd tried. He realized then that he was one of the only boys who was able to climb those walls built so high. He realized that he was the only one brave enough to try._

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

_Reyna knew that she was going to leave her 'Camp Jupiter Reyna' at home for this date, and she hoped Nico did the same. She looked into his eyes when they met up at the restaurant and she realized that she'd been seeing beneath his beautiful and perfect the whole time, that she'd known the true Nico all along. _

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

_There was this ivory tower that stood in the park. Nobody had ever thought to climb it before Reyna and Nico. For their third date, Nico took them to the park and told Reyna he was going to try to climb it with her. They held hands the whole time, until they got to the top. If they jumped, they would be falling and falling, because it was a pretty big tower, but it was okay because Nico would always be right there with Reyna, no matter what._

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

**There :) I had a bit of trouble writing that one, because I've never heard of this song before, but now I really like it :) I think I'm going to go buy it for my kindle fire...**

**~Becca!**


	18. How to save a life

**So, I really like these Hazel and Leo fics, so I'm going to do another. It's going to be about how Frank wishes he didn't let her go and shtuff! The song is going to be How To Save a Life by The Fray! I'm actually not entirely sure if I've done this song before, and if I have, sorry I'm repeating, but I love this song! How much longer do you guys think I should continue this story? I haven't been getting a whole lot of requests and I'm almost out of ideas!**

_Step one, you say we need to talk,_

_He walks, you say 'sit down, it's just a talk'_

_He smiles politely up at you,_

_You smile politely right on through_

Frank sat in the bedroom of his lonely apartment, head and heart full of longing and regret. The side of the bed where she usually slept was empty, a reminder that she chose _him _instead. He remembered the fight, the very last one that they had. It was that fight that had ended it all, and it all seemed to be going so well at first. Frank had been fed up with Hazel constantly disappearing, coming back flushed with her hair all messed up. Frank wanted to know what was going on, but he never got an answer. _'We need to talk' _He had told Hazel. She stood by the bed while Frank sat in front of her. He'd already packed her stuff up for her, anticipating what would happen that night. _'Sit, Hazel. It's just a talk.' _He'd reassured her, trying not to let her know she was going to have to find somewhere else to stay after tonight. She smiled politely up at him, and he smiled politely the entire time. She left that night, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

_Some sort of window to your right,_

_She goes left and you stay right,_

_Some sort of line between fear and blame,_

_And you begin to wonder why you stayed,_

Staring out the window, Frank became immersed in thought. When Hazel left, there was no going back to his old life, because she would always be there. She'd gone left, while he had stayed right. When Hazel always fought with him, he'd always come to the same conclusion; There was a fine line between fear and blame, and Hazel stood in the middle. She was afraid of the modern world and the scary people within it, yet she also blamed Frank for not letting her live her life. Frank sat there, wondering why he even bothered to stay in this apartment. The place held so many memories for him, first moving in, having Hazel move in with him, then, not long after, all the fights. So, Frank packed his things up and moved into a smaller place, a place he could call his own.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And, if I stayed up with you all night,_

_Then I'd know,_

_How to save a life._

Frank got a call from Hazel one morning, just checking in on him and making sure he was alright. She didn't tell him where she was, only that she had found, _'A man who really understood her', _meaning she'd found some guy she likes a lot more than she liked Frank. Leo. She'd gotten together with Leo. Where had Frank gone wrong with her? It had to have been somewhere in all that bitterness during the fights. Maybe, just maybe, though, if Frank had apologised like he should have, maybe he could have saved their relationship.

_Let him know that you know best,_

_'Cause after all, you do know best,_

_Try to slip past his defence,_

_Without granting innocence,_

Frank knows best, he always reminded himself. Who knows what Hazel could have been doing on the street without him? Drugs? After all, Frank did know what was best for Hazel. She always tried to slip past his defence, but it never worked. He would never let her go. In his eyes, Hazel was just an innocent little girl who needed guiding.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,_

_Things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you,_

_And I pray to god he hears you,_

Frank took a piece of paper out of his drawer. He wrote a list of everything that was wrong, things that he'd known all along but never done anything about. He prayed that this would work. He prayed to every god he knew that he would feel better as he threw the paper into the fire place and watched it burn.

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And if I stayed up with you all night,_

_Then I'd know,_

_How to save a life,_

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it!_**

**_~Becca_**


	19. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**WARNING SADNESS AHEAD!**

**OMGdemigodishness: I completely agree, I also haven't seen a lot of HazelXSammy fics, so here's one for you, per your request! Sorry it's so late!**

**The Man Who Can't Be moved by The Script**

**So, here's a little information about this songfic. Hazel isn't a demigod, meaning that she doesn't move away to Alaska or die. Hazel and Sammy are all old and stuff when Sammy has his heart attack and dies. Sad, I know. Hazel's ready to move out of her and Sammy's house, which happens to be the same house they met in, and into a smaller one when she opens a box in the attic and finds letters that are addressed to her from Sammy. Enjoy!**

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "_

There's an old photograph in my home, on the mantle above the fireplace. It's a picture of him, so full of life and youth. Now he's gone, and as sad as it is I can't sit around and grief about him, because I know I'll be with him soon, in the land of God. I walk past all the boxes full of old memories and find myself standing before the attic stairs, the same stairs where we first shared out first conversation. I climbed them slowly, claiming one stair after another until I felt the warm attic air breeze past my face. There's this old box up there I was always curious about, but never brave enough to open. So, it sat there, never moving and full of what I assumed to be old photographs. But you want to know something? I'm feeling pretty brave now.

Some_ try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Letters. That's what was in the box, old letters that Sammy had written in his youth to me. I could tell by his handwriting that the very first ones were from when we were kids, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and the very last one was from right before his heart attack, his neat script writing etched on the page. 'Dearest Hazel,' The latest one read, 'I'm not well. The doctors don't know that, though. They try to hand me money, but they don't understand that it's my time, Hazel, so I must go. Even if I did need treatment like I would get if they knew, I could pay for it myself. I may be a broken-hearted man, Hazel, for having to leave you so suddenly, but I'm not broke. It makes no sense, my dear, I know. What else can I do, though? I do not want the medicine that makes me even more ill than I am, so I will die naturally, wether it be peacefully or not. I wish I had enough time left to say everything I've ever wanted to, but alas, I do not. Yours always, Sammy Valdez' A tear formed in the corner of my eye, threatening to drop. It's hard to pretend every day that I'm able to cope with his death, but it's hard since I'm still in love with him.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

'Dearest Hazel,' An older one says. It looked old, and his handwriting told me that we were in our late thirties when he wrote this, just married. 'It's been a week since we've married, and I'm loving you more and more each day. I've written you these letters since we were thirteen, and I've just now realized their purpose: to tell you the things that I'm not brave enough to tell you in person. Well, dear Hazel, I'm telling you now that if you wake up one day missing me, your heart wondering where I am and your brain thinking to go back to where met, just look for me at that street corner. You know the one. It has that small house that we always admired, the one that was sadly turned into a dentistry for children. Don't worry, my dear, wherever I am, I'm not far from you.' After reading that letter I decided to take a trip to that children's dentistry, and what I found took my breath away. I don't even know how I missed it, considering I pass there almost every day to visit the graveyard. There, etched into the sidewalk, were the words '_Sammy loves you.'_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

"Excuse me, miss, but it's past visiting hours." A police officer said as I stood next to his grave, "You have to leave." I looked at him for a long minute, remembering every single one of Sammy's letters to me. "I'm waiting for someone. I don't care if it takes a day, a month, or a year. All I know is that he'll meet me here." I said to him. I'd been told at an early age that I have to stand my ground, no matter if it's raining or snowing out. I asked the man if he owned the graveyard, since these days all policeman double as the graveyard owners, and he answered yes. I told him I would like to reserve a spot for myself, since I know my time was coming soon. Maybe this is how Sammy felt. I picked out a spot, a grave right next to Sammy's, and paid for it. I drove away, no longer afraid of death, but anticipating its arrival.

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I, Hazel Valdez, passed away May 16, 1979, painlessly in my sleep. I'm now in the land of God, beside the love of my life Sammy. He leans over and whispers in my ear one of the most touching things I read in his letters, 'If you wake up one day missing me, your heart wondering where I am and your brain thinking to go back to where met, just look for me at that street corner.' I found him.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

**_So, I've honestly never heard this song before, but after OMGdemigodishness asked for this song request... let's just say I'm really loving it now. Thanks for the request and to everyone else who submitted a request I'm working hard on them I promise!_**

**_Also, I know that the last little bit that I wrote for didn't really have the whole bit of that stanza mentioned in the paragraph, but I felt that the place I ended was as good a place as any to finish. Au revoir dear readers!_**

**_~Becca_**


	20. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Can you put Dreaming With a Broken Heart by  
John Mayer? I can imagine Annabeth doing this while Percy was gone.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _  
_The waking up is the hardest part _  
_You roll outta bed and down on your knees _  
_And for the moment you can hardly breathe _  
_Wondering was she really here? _  
_Is she standing in my room? _  
_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... _

He stands there in front of her, waving, like he hasn't been gone for months. She runs for him and closes the space between them. Or, at least she tries to. When she closes her arms around him, he disappears like vapor. Then she wakes up. She rolled out of bed and landed softly on her knees, the same knees that are bloody and scraped from her constant search for him. She ignored the slight stinging sensation going up and down her legs and focused on what was _really _wrong. He was gone, and the absence of his presence was so horrible that Annabeth could hardly breathe. She looks over to the shirt that Percy left in her room a while back, even though it was only a few hours before he disappeared. It felt like he was still there, standing before her with his bare chest still dripping with lake water from their late-night swim. Is he still standing there? No he's not, because he's gone.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _  
_The giving up is the hardest part _  
_She takes you in with your crying eyes _  
_Then all at once you have to say goodbye _  
_Wondering could you stay my love? _  
_Will you wake up by my side? _  
_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... _

_'I won't give up... I won't give up... I won't give up...' _Annabeth continued to tell herself, even though she was just moments away from having a mental breakdown. She wouldn't give up, since during this whole process of trying to find Percy, giving up was the hardest part for anyone. She missed him, sure, but she wasn't going to give up. Percy was out there somewhere, and she would take him back in with tears in her eyes. But what if then, when she found him, he would like it better where he was, and they would have to say goodbye all over again? Maybe she could stay? Would she wake tomorrow by his side, this all being a dream. No, she won't, because he's gone.

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh _

_Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand _  
_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _  
_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _  
_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _  
_Baby won't you get them if i did? _  
_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

Percy fell asleep that night with roses in his hand and promises that tomorrow will bring her and his new friends. Annabeth fell asleep the same way on the other side of the country. Morning came for both, and all at once everything played in fast forward. Before either of them knew it they were falling asleep again, only this time in the comfort of each others arms.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _  
_The waking up is the hardest part_


	21. Slow and Steady

**I'm just letting you guys know: Of Monsters and Men is my new absolute favorite band (I'm really into music) so I may be doing quite a few of their songs. OMGdemigodishness: Sorry, Glowing was accidentally deleted from my Doc Manager (Thank you stupid computer) so I'm going to have to start over :( It might take a little bit longer!**

**This is going to be a fic for one person... and I'm gonna go with Reyna... Enjoy! BTW it may turn into Jeyna... JUST SAYING. Not entirely sure... Well, read and find out! :D**

_The lights go out, I am all alone_  
_All the trees outside are buried in the snow_  
_I spend my night dancing with my own shadow_  
_And it holds me and it never lets me go_

Octavian tells me to resign while we're in the middle of a meeting. He says that after everything I've done for the camp that it's best someone new comes in as praetor. I'm quiet the rest of the meeting, and I don't get up when it's adjourned. The lights go out, and I'm still sitting at the little round table, alone. Well, if it's what Octavian thinks, it should be okay. As crazy as he can be, Octavian does have the camp's best interest in his thoughts. I pack that night and I'm gone before dawn breaks. I'm headed for New York, the only place I've ever really loved. I can imagine the trees outside buried in the crisp, white snow. The dim morning light casts a beautiful silhouette, and I spend the morning dancing with it. Until I get to the bus station, my shadow holds me and never lets me go.

_I move slow and steady_  
_But I feel like a waterfall_  
_Yeah, I move slow and steady_  
_Past the ones that I used to know_

They're probably wondering where I am now, but hopefully they'll never find out. I've thought of doing this for some time now. You see, on the outside I'm this tough leader, but on the inside, I just want to be free and meet people my age for once. Finally, that's just what I can do. The bus arives late in the night to the bus station in NYC, but the beautiful lights shining on all the buildings make up for it. I move slow and steady through the streets, but I feel like I'm a waterfall. I know where one of my old friends lives, and luckily for me it's only a few blocks away from the station. Sure, I move slow and steady, passing faces that look like faces that I used to know.

_My dear old friend, take me for a spin_  
_Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind_  
_I'm letting go, but I've never felt better_  
_Passing by all the monsters in my head_

I knock on his door, silently praying that he'll answer me. I hear footsteps behind the door. Sure enough, he opens the door, a toothbrush in hand and a surprised look on his gorgeous face. "Reyna!" He says, and envelopes me in a hug. "Would you mind if I stayed with you for a few days? Just until I find an apartment?" I ask when he puts me down. "Of course. It's like we used to say, 'Dear old friend, take me for a spin'" he starts, and I feel the need to finish. "'Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind.'" I can finally feel myself letting go of Camp Jupiter, and I've never felt better. Now, every face that reminds me of an old face, just reminds me of the monsters in my head. But they remind me of the monsters in my head I know I can defeat.

_And I'm never ready_  
_'Cause I know, I know, I know_  
_That time won't let me_  
_Show what I want to show_

Jason kisses me one night, the night I'm going to leave for an apartment of my own. I always thought that I would be ready for it, but now that it's actually happened, the kiss, I realize that you can never be ready for something like that. And, I know that time is never going to let me show what I want to show, but that's alright. It's alright because I have Jason, and he's all I'm ever going to need.

_And I'm never ready_  
_'Cause I know, I know, I know_  
_That time won't let me_  
_Show what I want to show_

_**I know it almost doesn't make sense... but I think it was alright.**_

_**Sorry I've been so inactive lately!**_

_**~Becca**_


	22. AN

**Alright guys, I love you all dearly, but I'm really going to have to close this story for good :( I'm so sorry but I have this rule that if I start a new story then I have to finish an old one, and this is the oldest out of my oldies :( But please keep reviewing old chapters in this story because you have no idea how happy it makes me! I really just want to thank each and every one of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed for this story. Heck, I'll even thank you for reading it. You guys mean so much to me, so I just wanted to let you know that :) **

**Check out my other PJO stories though :) I can guarentee you'll like them :) I'll miss you guys!**

**~Becca**


End file.
